1984-85 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Season
This is the 1984-85 Hockey East Season. This was the league's inaugural season. All members with the exception of Lowell were previously members of the ECAC's Eastern Division. Lowell was in the process of elevating its program from Division II. Standings Team GP W L T P GF GA Boston College Eagles 34 24 9 1 49 182 125 Boston University Terriers 34 19 11 4 42 139 132 Providence Friars 34 15 14 5 35 119 127 New Hampshire Wildcats 34 12 21 1 25 139 152 Lowell Chiefs 34 11 21 2 24 129 169 Northeastern Huskies 34 11 22 1 23 120 155 Maine Black Bears 34 8 26 0 16 105 185 Leading Scorers player (school) points *Tim Army (Providence College) 60 points *Scott Harlow (Boston College) 57 points *John Cullen (Boston University 51 points *Rod Isbister (Northeastern University) 51 points *Bob Sweeney (Boston College) 51 points Leading Goaltenders Goals Against Average *Chris Terreri (Providence) 3.49 *Scott Gordon (Boston College) 3.67 *Bruce Racine (Northeastern) 4.09 Save Percentage *Chris Terreri (Providence) .905 *Scott Gordon (Boston College) .890 *Bruce Gilles (New Hampshire) .887 Playoffs Tournament format All seven teams qualified for the tournament. The quarterfinal round was two games with mini game tie breaker. Games were played at higher seed. The top seed received a bye to the semifinal round. The remainder of the tournament was single elimination knockout with all games held at the Providence Civic Center, now the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. The tournament winning team received the conference's automatic bid to the 1985 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Quarterfinals (two games with mini game tie breaker) games at higher seed #5 Lowell defeated #4 New Hampshire (7-6, 4-8, 1-0) #2 Boston University defeated #7 Maine (7-4, 4-2) #3 Providence defeated #6 Northeastern (3-2, 3-0) Semifinals held at Providence Civic Center #3 Providence defeated #2 Boston University 5 to 2 #1 Boston College defeated #5 Lowell 6 to 5 Consolation game held at Providence Civic Center *Boston University defeated Lowell 6 to 4 Championship held at Providence Civic Center *Providence defeated Boston College 2 to 1 in double overtime Tournament MVP *Chris Terreri, G, Providence All-Tournament Team *Chris Terreri, G, Providence *Dominic Campedelli, D, Boston College *Peter Taglianetti, D, Providence *Doug Brown, F, Boston College *Clark Donatelli, F, Boston University *Jon Morris, F, Lowell NCAA Tournament Teams *Boston College #defeated University of Minnesota in 2 game total goal series 9 to 8 (5-7, 4-1) in National Quarterfinals #lost to Providence College; 4 to 3 in triple overtime in the National semifinals #lost to Minnesota-Duluth; 7 to 6 in overtime in 3rd place game *Providence College #defeated Michigan State in 2 game total goals series; 6 to 5 (2-3, 4-2) in National Quarterfinals #defeated Boston College; 4 to 3 in triple overtime in the National Semifinals #lost to Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute; 2 to 1 in National Championship game Chris Terreri of Providence College was named the Most Outstanding player of the tournament and to the All-Tournament team as the goalie Awards Player of the Year: Chris Terreri, Goalie, Providence College Coach of the Year: Len Ceglarski, Boston College Rookie of the Year: Ken Hodge, Jr., Boston College Conference All-Stars First Team *Chris Terreri (Providence) Goalie *Jim Averill (Northeastern) Defense *Peter Taglianetti (Providence) Defense *Tim Army (Providence) Forward *John Cullen (Boston University) Forward *Rod Isbister (Northeastern) Forward Second Team *Bruce Racine (Northeastern) Goalie *Paul Ames (Lowell) Defense *Scott Shaunessy (Boston University) Defense *Doug Brown (Boston College) forward *Bob Sweeney (Boston College) Forward All-Rookie Team *Bruce Racine (Northeastern) Goalie *Paul Cavallini (Providence) Defense *Shawn Whitham (Providence) Defense *Clark Donatelli (Boston University) Forward *Ken Hodge, Jr., (Boston College) Forward *Jon Morris (Lowell) Forward source: http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/pdf/men/snapshots/84_85.pdf Category:1985 in hockey Category:Hockey East